Modern Living
by KittyNyah
Summary: Alternate Pairings. (KenxMe, AoxKao, SouxKa, SaxMi) AU: Kenshin and the group are living in modern times. Life continues... Better Summary and warnings inside. Chapter Two Up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of this story. They belong to and were created by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
I only own the couple extra characters to spice up the plot.  
  
Summary and Warnings: Alternate Universe / Alternate Pairings / Original Characters / OOC-ness / Some Yaoi, but mainly Hetero relationships / Harassment / Explicit Language / Possible situations of rape and lemon/lime / Excessive Fluff / Angst/Drama / Violence / Gore (Now you can see why it is rated R.)  
  
Life for the Kenshin-gumi and friends is placed during our modern times of Tokyo culture (might have a bit trouble with its true traditions and such due to my lack of experience). Many of the characters are students if not employees of some sort of job. I have altered slightly the ages to fit "appropriately" for the pairings I will include.  
  
/ ~~~ / This marks scene/point of view change.  
  
~~~  
  
Prologue and Specific Descriptions:  
  
Himura Kenshin. It is his first year as a businessman from Sony Company. He is 26 years old. Owns a pet dog named Toto. (A/N: very depressing, but it's just my craziness.) Himura has a girlfriend.  
  
Her name is Megumi Takani who is a senior at Tokyo University, studying for her Medical degree; she is 24. Her cousin, and very close friend is Kaoru Kamiya. She is a freshman from Tokyo University studying for her chemistry PhD at age 21. Kaoru's crush is Aoshi Shinomori. Another guy named Soujiro Seta who is a prodigy of her neighborhood, has a crush on Kaoru. Soujiro was only age 15 when he entered college and now he was a junior of graduate school, making him 22 years of age.  
  
Aoshi is a senior also at Tokyo University, but has a major in Asian history and is studying for a teaching degree as well, at age 24. Aoshi watches his father's friend's son, Sanosuke Sagara. He is also known as 'Sano,' but he is a senior in High School as 17 years old known as the school's jock.  
  
Sano develops a crush on this girl named Misao Machimaki. She is both athletically and academically strong being a junior at Sano's High School being also 16 years of age. Her stepbrother, Yahiko Myojin is a huge nuisance. However, he looks up to his very bright stepsister and swears to follow in her footsteps, discreetly, of course. His age is barely 13, and his good friend is Tsubame from his Middle school. Tsubame's foster parent's name is Tae, and she owns a famous restaurant called "The Akabeko." All of these people enjoy eating at that restaurant. A man with some influence in this story is Saito Hajime, he is a policeman of age 30.  
  
A/N: Now with that, you have the basic gist of their particular occupations. More solid pairings, grudges, and personalities will be revealed as the story unfolds.  
  
To the Story~~~  
  
Chapter One: Brief Introductions and Reflections  
  
"Ne, Kenshin-dear," Megumi said as she shook her sleeping boyfriend. "It's morning, you can't be late to work."  
  
Kenshin had moved a little bit, but continued to snore.  
  
"You need to get to work!" Megumi exclaimed, now pushing him with a greater force. But, by accident she nudged just a little too hard and Kenshin fell hard onto the wooden floor and Toto ran to lick his face.  
  
Of course, he was still drowsy, but he finally lifted open his eyes. "Ah, good morning Megumi-san."  
  
"Mou, Ken-san," Megumi said with a little irritation while picking Toto up. "You need to wake to the alarm, not by falling on the floor all the time."  
  
"Okay," Kenshin said finally getting up from the ground. He then headed towards the closet to dress for work.  
  
"Come over for breakfast quickly as soon as you are ready," Megumi said while walking out of their bedroom. It was since the past three years they met and got together. They recently rented an apartment together. They planned that they were to marry after Megumi finished her Medical degree. Even though it would be another two years, they remained patient and waited for that fateful day.  
  
As soon as Kenshin finished a quick breakfast, he gave Megumi a brief peck on her forehead.  
  
"Ittekimasu!" he said as he left. Right behind him, Megumi yelled, "Itarasshai!" That was her wishing him a good day. Immediately after, she rushed back in to prepare for school. She needed to finish her final year of school without fail. She also had to go meet her cousin, Kaoru at the subway station.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mou," Kaoru said with a slight pout. 'Where could Megumi be? She's too late, I can't wait for her at this time...'  
  
"Ohayou, Kaoru-san," Soujiro said, greeting his friend. Immediately, having incredible detecting senses, he noticed Kaoru's upset attitude. "What's wrong? You don't look very cheerful this morning."  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru said, finally out of her trance. "Oh, nothing is wrong. I'm fine, really. My cousin is just really late this morning and I have an exam this morning."  
  
"My car is not parked that far from here, do you want to get a ride over? Since the subway is so far away from school."  
  
"That's too generous of you," Kaoru said pulling a very sweet smile. "Thank you very much for your great consideration."  
  
"It's no problem at all," Soujirou said. "You don't have to flatter me."  
  
About a minute later, Megumi appeared from the escalator. "So sorry that I am late!"  
  
"It's okay today," Kaoru said. She then winked. "We got this guy to take us over."  
  
"Phew," Megumi replied. 'Fortunately I didn't have to receive a lecture from Kaoru today. That would have been a pain.'  
  
~~~  
  
*Ring!* The class bell had sounded off for dismissal to third period. Misao was packing her bags, but then a couple of bullies came by and swiped a textbook from her grasps. Misao had black, with a slight tint of blue, hair and a very lovely and pleasant face and figure. She was the walking model for the school; she was both beautiful and smart plus athletic. But, even so, she wasn't that strong.  
  
"Hey there, Misao-chan," one of the bullies named Tetsuo said seductively. "Why not hang out with me tonight? It will be a lovely one." Then, his other accomplices snickered to that comment.  
  
"Leave me alone," she replied, glaring at her sworn enemy. Tetsuo was admirably attractive, with a sharp hairstyle and muscled body (A/N: I am thinking someone looking maybe like Quatre from Gundum Wing, but with brown hair). She hated boys for trying to gang up on her. "You aren't even worth my time."  
  
The rest of the crew said their 'ohs.' However, Tetsuo merely smirked. He then walked to Misao and twisted his arm around her waist. "Well, you sure are worth mine."  
  
"Get off me you bastard!" she said, struggling to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!"  
  
"Hm, then agree to go out with me tonight."  
  
"No," she said solidly.  
  
"Oh come on," he said starting to move his hand towards her rear. "We'll have a lot of fun, I promise."  
  
"Get away from me your sick son of a..."  
  
Before she could complete her sentence, there was a huge rumble throughout the classroom and a figure's shadow widened as it approached the doorway.  
  
"You better let the girl go," a voice admonished. "Unless you want to deal with some trouble, like your ribs crumbling like that particular wall I punched."  
  
"Pfft," Tetsuo answered challengingly, still holding onto his 'love.' "Who do you think you are? It would be unfair for *us* to beat you up. It's five versus one, you dumbass."  
  
The owner of the voice finally emerged. "Wanna bet?" He made a fist and came diving at one of Tetsuo's advocates. The advocate was pushed from a heavy blow to the white board in the front of the room. As soon as this advocate collapsed to the floor, the crew fled to the door.  
  
"You won't be seeing that last of me!" Tetsuo threatened. "You will pay! Both of you!" Then, he exited the room.  
  
Misao just sat there awestruck, still staring at the white board where the bully had landed.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?"  
  
Surprised by his voice, Misao jumped as her rescuer spoke to her. From her jump, she lost her balance from the desk and almost fell to the floor. But, with quick reflexes, the stranger caught her from her fall. He grinned rather widely, "I guess not."  
  
He propped her back to balance. Misao then regained her conscious. "Ah, sorry! Thanks for helping two times."  
  
"No problem," the rescuer replied. "Ah, my bad. I have introduced myself yet. Name's Sanosuke, Sagara Sanosuke, but please call me Sano."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Misao Machimaki," she said shaking the brunette's hand. "Ah! Look at the time! My class has almost started!"  
  
"Oh crap! I gotta run too," Sano said. "Can I take you to lunch or something later?"  
  
"Sure thing! Meet me at the entrance of the school at lunchtime," Misao said as she ran out the door.  
  
'What a gorgeous chick! Maybe I can protect her or something!' Sano fantasized for a minute. Then, the bell rang for third period. "Oh shit!"  
  
~~~  
  
Back at Tokyo U., Kaoru and Megumi sat in the campus park, under a tree studying together. They were happily chatting for a few moments until Soujiro and a stranger near behind him was walking towards them. "Oi! Soujiro-kun! Kochi! Over here!" Megumi yelled across the courtyard.  
  
"Geez, you don't need scream in my ears," Kaoru said rubbing her ears.  
  
Megumi giggled. Then, Soujiro and a tall fellow approached very near. "Hi again, Megumi-san, Kaoru-san. I just wanted to introduce you to my friend today. He was wondering what the campus looked like over here."  
  
Kaoru temporarily just goggled at the guy. 'He is so hot and handsome. So slim and strong! Ah, it's got to be love at first sight.' Kaoru daydreamed. She snapped back to reality when she heard Soujiro had the guy introduce himself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Aoshi Shinomori, it is pleasure to meet you both," the stranger said while also bowing slightly.  
  
"Please have a seat with us, Sou-kun and Aoshi-san," Megumi said politely.  
  
As they were situating themselves under the tree, Megumi stole the opportunity and whispered to Kaoru, "If I wasn't engaged to Kenshin, that guy would be the next to be with. Of course, you have a chance... Unless you like..." Then she winked to Kaoru. The boys were settled on the mat which lay on top of the grass. Kaoru then blushed. She knew, at one time or other she would have to choose a guy to be with for the rest of her life. She never truly dated anyone before, but she would have to settle with someone before she became an old maid! Who would it be?  
  
On the other side of town, what would happen to Misao and Sano? Is Tetsuo going to strike them with revenge or what...?  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. I will try to update every two days. Let me know what you thought. Hopefully it wasn't extremely bad; of course that is my wishful thinking. Well, review if you can. The next chapter will be: "The Unpredictable Evening." Stay tuned! 


	2. The Fickle Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of this story. They belong to and were created by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
I only own the couple extra characters to spice up the plot, for example Tetsuo and his gang of bullies.  
  
Summary and Warnings: Alternate Universe / Alternate Pairings / Original Characters / OOC-ness / Some Yaoi, but mainly Hetero relationships / Harassment / Explicit Language / Possible situations or reference of/to rape and lemon/lime / Excessive Fluff / Angst/Drama / Violence / Gore (Now you can see why it is rated a rather solid R.)  
  
Life for the Kenshin-gumi and friends is placed during our modern times of Tokyo culture (might have a bit trouble with its true traditions and such due to my lack of experience). Many of the characters are students if not employees of some sort of job. I have altered slightly the ages to fit "appropriately" for the pairings I will include.  
  
/ ~~~ / This marks scene/point of view change.  
  
~~~  
  
To the Story~~~  
  
Chapter Two: The Fickle Afternoon  
  
~~~  
  
"Phew," Misao said with a sigh. She had just taken a pop quiz in her English class; it was quite tricky. She had been learning more vocabulary during class. As she finished packing her bags, she walked towards her locker when she realized her appointment with Sano.  
  
"Oh crap," she muttered aloud. Then, she hurriedly walked the opposite direction towards the lunchroom.  
  
Sano had been patiently waiting around for about ten minutes. 'Damn, is she going to forget about this or is she really playing hooky?' Then at that moment, he looked forward and saw Misao's figure running towards him.  
  
"Yo!" Sano yelled as she approached.  
  
"Hi," she blurted out, regaining her breath. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"  
  
"I was thinking of some okonomiyaki."  
  
"Gee, it's been a while since I've had that," Misao considered. "Let's go then!"  
  
"Alright!" Then they both raced towards the okonomiyaki restaurant that was a couple blocks away from school. Little did they know, a shadowy figure lingered by and snickered as he planned something devious.  
  
~~~  
  
Sano had order a seafood pancake while Misao tried a vegetarian one. It was a very enjoyable and delightful lunch. Sano tried his "top" cooking skills. It had ended up in disaster, but with Misao's sharp keenness in cooking, so she saved the day. The lunch was most delicious. Soon afterwards, the two started to walk back to school.  
  
"Thanks for treating me to lunch," Misao said gratefully.  
  
"It's no problem," Sano replied. "I got to learn how to really cook okonomiyaki."  
  
"We should hang out again," Misao then suggested.  
  
'Yeah! I earned her trust, maybe a bit of her care as well!' Sano thought triumphantly. "Definitely."  
  
"How about tonight?"  
  
'Whoa, does she have the hots for me or what?!' Sano fantasized again. "Sure thing! Want to go see a movie? Or would dinner be more appropriate?"  
  
"Dinner's fine."  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
When they returned back to school, classes were already about to start.  
  
"Okay," Misao said, while handing Sano her address. "See yah tonight!" Then she headed off to her next class.  
  
~~~  
  
At the Tokyo University campus, the foursome still remained on the lawn. They were gossiping about all sorts of things. Since, Megumi had packed a huge lunch, she generously fed everyone. Everyone was quite cheery, chatting away. Even Aoshi, who was typically quite taciturn, had a few laughs.  
  
The campus had rung a single "ding." It was already one-thirty o'clock.  
  
"Well, I must get going now, I have a class at two," Kaoru said standing up and gathering her things.  
  
"Will you allow me to walk with you, Kaoru-san?" Soujiro said also standing up. "I have to attend to some business myself."  
  
"Sure, thank you," Kaoru replied smiling. "Well, nice meeting you, Aoshi- san. Hope to see you again." With that and a short bow, Kaoru and Soujiro walked away.  
  
'I get to be left with this guy,' Megumi thought, rather disgusted. She thought Aoshi was just too quiet for her. Her ponderings were interrupted by his rarely heard voice.  
  
"Sou-kun..." Aoshi started. "He likes Kaoru-san."  
  
With that comment, Megumi just laughed. "That can't be, Aoshi."  
  
He then glared at her with rather cold eyes. Megumi then shuddered. 'I hate it when he does that! He is such a creepy dude! Then again, he is a very handsome guy, thus a good one for Kaoru-chan' She then chuckled to herself.  
  
"What are you laughing about now?" Aoshi inquired.  
  
"Oh nothing," she replied. "Nothing at all." Then, she continued to snicker and devise a brilliant plan.  
  
'What a strange woman,' Aoshi thought to himself. Then, he started to rise to his feet. "I think I will be going now, I have a meeting coming up."  
  
"Alright," Megumi said, also rising to her feet. "It's been very nice to have met you."  
  
"My pleasure," Aoshi said clasping Megumi's outstretched hand and giving a firm handshake. "Good day."  
  
As he was walking away, he heard Megumi yell out. "Visit more often Aoshi- san!"  
  
"Yare-yare." Megumi then packed her bags and headed for home, it was almost 2 o'clock.  
  
~~~  
  
On her way, she decided to do a little bit of grocery shopping. While walking towards the shop, she bumped into a little boy.  
  
"Suman," the boy stuttered, and ran off. In a little distance away, a female voice called out, "Oi! Yahiko!"  
  
Then, the girl slowed and stopped in front of Megumi. "Arg!" the girl exclaimed. "Damn him!" She then looked at Megumi. "Ara, sorry. I didn't mean to swear right in front of you."  
  
"It's alright," Megumi said while also helping the girl up. Megumi took note that the girl was quite a mature young lady. "Was he your brother?"  
  
"Yup, that little brat, Yahiko," the girl responded. "Well, to be precise, he is my stepbrother, what a huge nuisance he is."  
  
"Well, he headed over towards that direction," Megumi said while pointing towards the electronic store and subway down the street. "Good luck in finding him."  
  
"Thank you ma'am!" the girl yelled as she started running again.  
  
"Children nowadays," Megumi said blandly and then she started off for home again.  
  
~~~  
  
'That was a very nice lady,' Misao thought as she continued jogging onward in search of her stepbrother. As she was approaching the electronic store, she heard a muffle of a sound coming from an alleyway. She stopped there. She then heard some sobs of a young boy that she slightly recognized. She immediately thought, 'Yahiko!'  
  
Misao then walked deeper into the alleyway, staying wary of possible dangers.  
  
"Ah, so you found out where your little brother went, Misao-chan," a voice echoed through as well as a few snickers. "I was going to give you another day..." Then, the owner, Tetsuo appeared. After, the rest of his gang which included three other guys showed up. Then, another guy came out of the shadows holding a young, bruised, and unconscious boy.  
  
"Yahiko!"  
  
"Told yah that we had the kid in our hands," Tetsuo said smirking.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Misao said starting to break up in tears. "Haven't you harassed me long enough? Why do you have to involve others in this too?"  
  
"You have paid little attention to me, my love," Tetsuo said walking closer to Misao. "It was the only reasonable way to get you with full attention."  
  
Misao now backing away, suddenly ran her back against the wall. 'Crap, dead end.'  
  
"If you cooperate with me and my buddies here, I will let your little bro go," Tetsuo said, temporarily stopping in motion.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Misao said in tears. "You have no right to put my brother in this!"  
  
"Are you going to comply to orders?" Tetsuo questioned, while signaling his hand. "If not, you can see your brother killed right here and now." The man holding onto Yahiko raised a knife towards the boy's throat, blood slightly dropped from his chin.  
  
"Fine!" Misao said promptly. "Just don't involve others any more."  
  
"That's a girl," Tetsuo said as he walked to Misao. He then wrapped his arm around her, and then also signaled the captor of Yahiko to release him. Then, the group left with Misao into a van. Misao remained speechless. She knew what they would do to her; she just knew that Tetsuo was just that lecherous.  
  
Clouds were shifting into the area, drizzle started to sprinkle every which way.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tadaima!" Sano cried out as he entered his guardian's home.  
  
Silence only rang out of the room.  
  
"Fine, I guess will make myself comfortable..." Sano sighed aloud as he wandered into the kitchen to get a snack. There, he found Aoshi silently reading a newspaper.  
  
"Geez, you sure know how to be friendly..." Sano said again, trying to start a conversation while also opening a bottle of yogurt.  
  
"I'm busy, you should know that," Aoshi said plainly.  
  
"Pfft." Sano said, now eating a few scoops of yogurt. Then, he tried to sneak to Aoshi's side, but Aoshi caught his arm before he had a chance to surprise him.  
  
"Don't think about it," Aoshi said. "We can practice later." From there, Aoshi left the room.  
  
"God, what a lamer," Sano thought aloud. He then wandered outside.  
  
~~~  
  
Misao was lost of sobs and emotion. On the van ride, different men molested her in all sorts of inappropriate ways. They teased and harassed her without end. The gang carried her to their hideout where they senselessly raped her. Tetsuo made the first move, but then his cronies followed suit. She lost her virginity and her pride. She felt helpless, but she had cried out all of her tears so she could do nothing.  
  
Misao remained within a pitch-black room, lying on a bed filled with undesirable stains. She absolutely felt awful, not to mention dirty. The physical pain had been immense, but the would had carved a deep scar into her psychological system. She had no idea how long she would have to suffer, but she knew it was going to be a very tiresome and endless cycle of pain, but she did silently pray for any light.  
  
.To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Note: Well, a bit angsty and stupid, but I am working on this type of stuff, slowly but steadily! Thanks for reading.  
  
P.S. On the side note, if you have not figured out exactly what "okonomiyaki" is, it is just a pancake like dish with all sorts of veggies and/or meat inside. Although, that might sound absolutely distasteful and disgusting, it tastes really good if it is cooked right. In other words, directly and traditionally from Japan!  
  
Next Chapter will be up by Monday evening for sure! Stay tuned. 


End file.
